


writer's block

by cottoncandyFRIZZ



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little short but i tried to make it sweet, just university students cramming a paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyFRIZZ/pseuds/cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: Wataru was feeling uninspired. Someone sends him a message.
Relationships: Yuto Goryo/Wataru Matoba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> i was lowkey tired of writing my own university work so i made my favorite boys write their own university work. this probably worked best if it were a comic? unbeta'd and done in really fast or smth. i just wanted to have soft otp content q ____ q

A half-finished cup of sweet iced coffee. Candy wrappers littered across the table. A laptop plugged in. A document open—unfortunately still blank even after an hour. Wataru Matoba, hunched over his desk, phone in hand, mindlessly scrolling through social media.

Having words come to him so easily was one thing he was proud of. Wataru puts a lot of his pride in the way he writes, often telling himself to write better, more beautiful words after each song he composes. Essays are in comfort-zone territory too, he isn’t a literature major for nothing, and more often than not, he finds himself captivated by words on a page. Only this time, it isn’t the case.

Burnout, maybe? Since they  _ have _ been making songs left and right. With Yuto on the helm and the rest of Argonavis being just as easygoing about wanting to make new songs as a band, he can’t help but occasionally run dry of things to write about.  _ Let’s write a new song _ , Yuto would say, and then the genius Rio would be able to come up with a good melody as soon as he can, which was usually fast. Eventually he would use up energy for other things and it would seep into his academic requirements, and Wataru would lose the motivation and the inspiration in writing essays and analyses he was actually proud of submitting, and now he is stuck with this.

He  _ could _ take a walk outside, or eat more candy to get his mind going. But he already did, and still nothing comes up in his mind.

“Worst case of writer’s block so far…” he murmurs under his breath. “And this is due tomorrow. I couldn’t even sleep it off.”

_ Ding! _

A text? It’s 3 am, who would text him at such a terrible time?

“Oh. It’s from Yuu.”

Wataru finds himself smiling at the notification.

_ Hey!!!! I know it’s late but I’m wondering if you’re awake lol. Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. _

Typical Yuu.

_ Actually not really. Uh, I’m kinda having a hard time with my essay lmao I’m so tired. I think this is what I get for practicing our new song instead of doing my paper… _

Wataru chuckles.  _ That’s your fault, _ he replies,  _ I told you to at least start on an outline before rehearsals a few days ago. _

_ WHY ARE YOU AWAKE???? _ His reply is swift.

_ I’m in the same boat as you. Writer’s block, all that jazz. _

_ AND YET YOU SCOLDED ME FOR NOT DOING MY ESSAY??? UNFAIR, WATARU. UNFAIR _

Wataru can practically hear Yuto’s voice as he reads his messages. It was one thing he missed a lot, even if he just met with him in school several hours ago, and no doubt did that make him smile a lot.  _ Hey, at least I’ve written our songs before that. You always do things last minute, that isn’t a really nice habit to have, you know. _

His phone rings as Yuto sends him messages in quick succession.  _ I know that isn’t a nice habit to have but look!! That’s what they call inspired by the deadline! And I still get good marks on my assignments!!!! _

Another ring after a significant pause.  _ But enough about me, though. I actually just wanted to check in on you. _

Wataru’s face softens a little.

_ You’re doing a lot for our band plus coursework, and idk. I really wanted to thank you. And talk to you so I can take a break, my mind’s tired from thinking how this essay’s gonna go. _

He feels his heart do a little leap in his chest. Where did this feeling come from? Yuto is always by his side, and says these kinds of things often (though in a more, shout-y, excited kind of way), so he shouldn’t feel like a stranger to these words. Wataru smiles again, but this time it feels a little sweeter than usual. His fingers dance across the screen, coming up with a reply to Yuto’s kind gesture.

_ Don’t worry about it _ , he writes,  _ I’m just glad to be able to board this ship with you. _

_ And thank you too.  _ His face feels a little flushed now.  _ I feel better about writing now since you messaged me, Yuu. I think I needed that break. _

_ YOU’RE THE BEST, WATARUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _ A string of crying emojis follows the reply. Classic Yuto.

_ Now stop messaging me and go back to work, okay? _

Wataru closes his phone with a tender look on his face. Facing his laptop, he starts to type non-stop, with everything he needs to write flowing freely in his mind.


End file.
